


Unexpected Rythmn

by SkyeLent



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLent/pseuds/SkyeLent
Summary: Request via Tumblr (whatzaoverwatch): Lucio finding out his s/o had been exposed to the public, and him finding out from one of those tabloid magazines that she’s pregnant and was trying to hide it from him cause she didn’t want to bother him?
Relationships: Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Unexpected Rythmn

**Author's Note:**

> The original story was posted on February 12th 2018. Made some changes to give it a little update.

He hadn’t caught word until his manager came to him quickly one morning during the tour. Reading the magazine his manager was holding, his heart dropped seeing a picture of [Name]. On the cover had the title “Lucios hidden lover: the DJ stepping into fatherhood”. His body frozen as he read that title. Fatherhood? But [Name] wasn’t pregnant. At least as far as he was concerned. Diving into the article, it went into full detail on how they found [Name] leaving his home with various baby supplies she was trying to keep hidden. The paparazzi wasn't the most ideal when it came to privacy, especially the moment [Name] stepped into his life. The article also included images of her visiting the doctors office in secrecy. This had to be a trick from the tabloids to mess with his tour. One thing was certain, he had to find out the truth. It took a lot of convincing, but his manager reluctantly obliged to Lucios request to see you again. Making the essential phone calls to book a flight back to Rio.

The whole way there he was in a fit of nerves. Unable to look away sat the cover with [Name]s face on it. Was [Name] really pregnant? It was no lie that their last goodbye together was rather intimate. The last time he saw here was only a couple of months ago. Perhaps the story was far more real that he imagined. If that was the case, why didn’t she tell him? Lucio knew it couldn’t be anyone else's; [Name] wasn’t the kind of person that would stray like that. But why didn’t he know? Now that he thought about it, their conversations over video chat seemed off. He always asked if anything was wrong when [Name] looked distracted or if she looked like she had something to say. [Name] assured him each time that everything was alright. Now he knew the truth. He couldn’t confront [Name] on the phone, the news was far too great to ask from a screen. He had to see her.

Later into the night Lucio landed back into Rio. Taking the first cab possible to head back home. Luckily the tabloids weren't aware of his sudden departure from his tour.Avoiding the press in case they chased him down with questions he didn't know the answers to. It wasn’t right to sneak into his own house, but he had no choice. Arriving to his home, he presented a hefty tip to the driver to not say a word about this encounter. Approaching the house, he noticed the place was dimly lit. Maybe [Name] had already taken herself to bed. But it was just past midnight so he didn't blame her at all. Opening the door, he slipped inside to check his surroundings. 

Everything was mostly shut down for the night, except for a light that pooled from the kitchen. A faint sound music echoed from the opening. Lucio off guard when he heard the sweet humming of [Name] from the other side. Peeking inside, he spotted [Name] grabbing various foods from the fridge. Dancing and humming to the sounds of his music playing on her phone. The food she was grabbing he knew she never liked before. He couldn't recall a time that she enjoyed mangos. The evidence of your potential pregnancy were coming to fruition. Catching [Name] off guard she turned around to see him watching her. Her startled gasp nearly caused her to drop the food onto the floor. 

“L-Lucio! You’re home early.” [Name] stammered in shock seeming to have no clue to his surprise visit. Approaching her cautiously, he looked over her as if she was injured.

"Sorry, I meant to phone you, but I was a little caught up with traffic." He bluffed, his eyes deceiving his concern. [Name] knew right away that he was lying.

"Lucio, what's wrong? Why are you home? What about your tour?" She proceeded to ask. The questions falling short to the sight of the magazine in his hold. 

“Is it true?” Questioning her, he presented the magazine to her line of sight. Settling the food she grabbed, she took the magazine to read for herself. Her confusion was quick to change to absolute shock. 

“What?? How did they k-” Looking up at Lucio, her expressions mixed between fear and sadness, "Oh my God, Lucio, I am so sorry..."

“So you are pregnant." He answered his own question, noticing her hand looming over her midsection. Showing some faint signs of roundness, but not something that could be noticed without a double take.

“Lucio, I meant to tell you. Really I did. I wanted it to be a surprise when you came back," She bit her lower lip, holding back the tears that were building from the unveiled secret, "You have your mission to uphold. I didn't want to take you away from changing the world. I tried to be discrete, wanting to hold on until the tour was over. If I had known people would’ve followed me I would’ve been more careful. Please, I didn’t mean t-“

In the midst of her rambling, Lucio was quick to wrap his arms around her. What she thought would be a look of betrayal was a look of absolute joy on Lucios face. Throwing her off guard as he lifted her carefully into a loving embrace. Leaving the expecting soon to be mom speechless to his sweet kisses.

“I can’t believe it! I’m going to be a father!” He hollered with delight, easing her back down so she wouldn't grow dizzy.

“You're not mad?” She asked, her cheek warm when he nuzzled his own against it. Lucio pulled away with a confused look.

“Why would I be angry [Name]? I mean, sure I would’ve wanted to know before the whole world did. But this is exciting news!” His grin never faltering, cupping her exposed cheek with his hand, “I’ve always wanted to start a family with you [Name], and I am so glad it’s finally happening!”

[Name] couldn't shake away the smile that grew on her face. Lucio proceeded to kiss her face a few more times to let the moment sink in. To think the freedom fighter DJ would soon have his own kid. Thinking back to his father and how much he wanted to make him proud. 

“I wanted the same thing Lucio, no one has made me happier than you.” She assured him, bringing him close for another loving kiss. 

Cherishing the moment for a little bit longer, he felt [Name]s hand guide his own to her midsection. Although nothing could be felt now, he knew someone was in there. Kneeling down, he placed a gentle kiss on the bump.

“Hey little one, looks like you already made a first impression to the world,” he spoke towards the midsection. Even if it seemed too early, he wanted his voice to be heard, “but I’ll make sure that the world is ready for you.”


End file.
